THIS invention relates to an electrode and to a method for forming an electrode, typically a lead alloy anode.
Previously, electrodes were cast from a metal and had to be formed with a thicker blade for rigidity and corrosion resistance as cast metal, such as cast lead, typically corrodes faster than rolled metal.
Later developments have seen the manufacturing of the electrode by casting the header of the electrode and rolling the blade with the blade then being welded to the head.
However, this is relatively more difficult to manufacture.
The invention seeks to address this.